One Love To Give
by iAndromeda
Summary: Because there is always that one love to give. It brings out the better part part of you, teaches you, and more importantly, gives you a lifetime worth's memories to treasure. A fic based on one-sided attractions of the members of the CID team. Series of OneShots.
1. Of flirtations and feelings

A/N:

As the title suggests, this fic focuses solely on the one-sided attractions of the members of the CID team.

It is going to be a series of one shots-with each chapter based on a different character.

..

Back to this chapter: Abhijeet-Tarika shippers you have been warned-go back right now. Especially Tarika worshippers-you may not like someone else crushing on her man Abhijeet.

Rest all, who would not mind reading are welcomed.

 _ **Credits for concept of the story and title go to the ever-amazing Ori Di.**_

Song credits- _Superman_ by Taylor Swift

...

 **~Of flirtations and feelings~**

All the music in the room could not peel off the thoughts stuck to her mind ever since the afternoon. The conference was over, and it was the time for the party. Now, Dr. Niyati Pradhan was usually the soul of a party. If anyone could add sparkle to a party attended by forensic doctors from all over the country, it was her. But at the given moment, she could be found seated at her table smiling at her glass of juice. Absent-mindedly, she was twirling the straw, the same moment replaying in her mind.

 _It was late afternoon; too humid to roam out on the front lawn of the conference hall. The conference itself had ended some time ago and a famished Dr. Niyati had decided to grab an ice-cream. As she was waiting for the cool dessert to arrive, she acknowledged the group of doctors sitting on a nearby table. Most of the group included elderly doctors except for a girl and a boy who looked quite young._

 _She hadn't particularly noticed them until the girl had said out (loud) "Oh my God, you are so adorable! I really like you, you know?" with a cheeky wide grin, and had moved forward to pull his cheek affectionately. Dr. Niyati had turned her head in time to see the boy flush, obviously uncomfortable at the flirtation in front of the senior doctors._

A wide grin appeared on Dr. Niyati's face as her mind took her back to the time when a similar scene had happened at the forensic lab with herself and Abhijeet.

She could not resist a hearty laugh. Opening her mind to that one memory seemed to invite the rest; for all her times she spent at the bureau with him, came wheezing in.

She could not recollect a specific time when she fell for him; it just _happened_. Somewhere during those teasings, which started out as just a trick to get Dr. Salunkhe and ACP Pradyuman into thunderous moods, she had started to mean it. The pleasure she got, after seeing his flushed face, that embarrassed smile, it was undefinable.

At first, she had flirted with him, just to get the priceless reactions from everyone. She was not ashamed to admit that she was the sort of person who enjoyed making everyone around her blush and emabarrass them and then grin her teeth out in front of 'em. She, being blessed with the laidback attitude did not give it much thought.

But now as she thought upon it, why had she chosen him? Of all the people in the bureau, why him? There was the ever-charming Daya, the cute Vivek, Freddy-or teddy bear as she liked to call him; heck, there was even Dr. Salunkhe. She wouldn't have minded to shower Dr. Salunkhe with praises everytime he found something helping in the investigation, to the point he was driven up the wall.

But no, right from the moment he had walked into the bureau for the first time, she had known it was him. There was something about his serious 'I-am-at-work' attitude, his refusal to speak or hear a word against his seniors (with a mere excpetion of DCP Chitrole) and his commitment to his duty.

She was intrigued by him, right from the start. But she had dismissed it as a casual intrest. Later on, it had turned out to be something much bigger than she had expected it to.

As she sat in her chair, a thousand memories running crazily in her mind, she decided that it was the best time to think about it.

The music in the room did not bother her. Having worked at the CID Mumbai forensic lab, a place where not a day passed without the bickering of the seniors of the lab and bureau, she was used to keeping her cool in a chaos.

 _Tall, dark and superman_

 _He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

 _To save the world, or go to work_

She was not exactly head over heals for him. Nah, that was saying too much. But she had fell hard for him. She taken by his charming personality-something that had gained him quite a large female fan following-of which he was totally unaware.

The first time, she'd praised him out loud, the poor thing had turned into a stammering mess; courtesy, the look on ACP Pradyuman's face. But, he started to reply with a smile as he realized that the flirtations were just for the heck of it.

He did not take it seriously, niether had she taken it the other way round. But sometime during all those teasings, she had realized that she actually _liked_ him. The way he was ever ready for his duty, to help anyone. She felt proud of him whenever he solved a case or made any progress in the investigation.

And it was a feat he had achieved after he had lost his memory. Making a complete new beginning. In the middle of your life, without having the faintest of your identity? That was something she respected immensly.

 _I watched Superman fly away_ _  
_ _You've got a busy day today_ _  
_ _Go save the world_ _  
_ _I'll be around_

She did not regret never telling. It had taken a while for herself to get the facts correct, but even after she had realized her feelings, she continued to be the same Dr. Niyati Pradhan, flirting with him in th lab, pulling his cheek and teasing him.

That was the reason, no one ever knew. Everyone just thought that she never meant any of the things she said to him. They had been wise enough to ignore the dramatic scenes in the lab as soon as they realized that they were on the list of her daily-to-do-pranks chart.

At that point of time in his life, he did not need any other thing apart from his dedication to his duty. She had been smart enough to acknowledge that. And she let it be.

The time anyone praised him, the time he seemed happy-those moments made her feel a genuine happiness somehow. She was always proud of him-a silent well-wisher.

She doubted whether anyone would take her seriously if she had voiced her affection for him. They would waver it off as her prank. And she never took the efforts to find out.

 _You'll smile and say "How are you?"_ _  
_ _And I'll say, "Just fine"_ _  
_ _I always forget to tell you I love you_ _  
_ _I'll love you forever_

In a way, his diligence had inspired her. She began to take her work even more seriously. She knew how he hated when anyone gossiped about someone. He was of the opinion that if you had the guts to say something behind a person's back, use the courage and tell it to his face. And she had taken it seriously. It had been hard to let go of her gossiping nature but now, she was proud to say that she did not gossip. Hey, DCP Chitrole was a natural exception, mind you.

But she had become a better person. He had actually influenced her to bring out the better part of her-unknowingly. And she did not ever want to let him know either. She was thankful for the time he had given her-again unknowingly-to love him.

Did not matter that he was blissfully unaware about her side of affections. She was content with loving his from afar.

Because there is always that one love to give. It does not necessarly have to be the last; it may or may not. But it brings out the best in you, teaches you and more importantly, gives you a lifetime worth's memories to treasure.

...

A/N:

I know, it was not up to the mark. This has been written in extreme hurry and apologies if it did not match up to the expectations.

Suggestions about characters are welcomed-whether to write is my decision. And just remember, this is strictly one sided.

Whether or not the second person in concern reciprocates the feelings, I leave up to the readers.

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Drizzle And The Hurricane

A/N:

Most people who read my stories would have been expecting a Kavin-Purvi pairing but Kavin just did not seem fit for this particular part.

Idea of the pairing-the amazing CF.

* * *

 _'If people were rain, I was the drizzle and she was a hurricane'_

 _\- Looking for Alaska, John Green._

"Adjectives starting with the letter 'b'...hmm..." murmuring so, Purvi peered into the magazine and started scribbling rightaway. Pankaj looked up from his file and smiled.

 _Brave. Ballsy. Bullshit-intolerant. Beautiful._

 _You._

He looked at her, engrossed in solving the puzzle. Eyes squinted, the tip of her tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth-something that happened whenever she was doing anything with her utter concentration; she looked like an adorable little girl.

Pankaj could not help but bemuse, yet again, at her ability to look sweet and be feirce at the same time. It always surprised him how cool and charming she could be one instant and ready to slit the throat of the criminal the next. But then, that was always her-hot and cold, beautiful and brave. Innocent and a complete badass.

Well, the latter was more appropriate, he though with a chuckle.

He recalled the time they were batchmates, in training to become CID cops. By the lunch break of the first day of training itself, the entire batch had been talking about the girl who had delivered an excellent performance in training. No wonder, all the boys were starry-eyed for this particular girl who also happened to be extreamely beautiful and would practically kill to get her attention.

Even Pankaj had managed to see this girl and his inferiority complex had suddenly boomed up to twice its size. Being a bit more chubby than his peers, he was ridiculed right from the begining about his ambition to join the CID.

At first, he would just glance at her on passing, looking up to her and admiring her skills and achievement of being the best trainee in the batch. Never a word was spoken between the two. He was certain that she did not have the faintest idea about his existance, leave alone being her batchmate.

She had been especially famous as the girl who bopped the guys who had dared to ask her out. Pankaj remembered when the nurse had complained to their captain telling him that within the previous week, more than fifteen boys had come with bleeding noses.

The first time they had spoken, Pankaj had fumbled on his words. She did not seem to mind it.

 _They had to go to a military base for one particular routine. Exhausted, Pankaj was sitting in the shade of the tree during his break-time. He had his eyes half closed and was therefore unaware about someone coming to sit beside him._

" _Long day, huh?" Purvi had asked._

 _Pankaj had stared at her for a moment, hard to believe for him that the star-trainee of the batch was talking to him, that too, on her own._

" _Ye-yes" he said, trying to maintain a calm tone. He stuttered when he was nervous. He had the habit of underestimating himself and overestimating others. Truth be told, he had expected Purvi to be a snob and not talk to those not as skilled as herself._

" _the training is tiring. But that's what we like to do, isn't it?" she continued._

 _Not trusting himself to speak, he had mutely nodded. She smiled at him before getting up and left with a nod. Pankaj too returned half a smile. She had not looked one bit tired when she smiled and had set off to finish the routine._

He was stoked by her energy, her enthusiasm. And those gorgeous, _gorgeous_ eyes. That time when she had smiled at him, he had melted; really, by those eyes. He found himself unable to stare into those intimidating orbs. He had found himself unable to looking into her eyes for long and yet, he felt he could spend ages being melted by them.

That incident got them ackonwledged by each other. Now, knowing glances and smiles were ready for the other when they passed.

...

They had both successfully completed their basic training and were now intern-trainees at the CID Mumbai. It was lunch break and Pankaj was sitting alone at his table in the cafeteria when Purvi had walked up to him and said, "Is the chair occupied?"

He had looked up from his plate, "It's not, but this is not the most-cool peoles' table. You might want to sit with The Group" he indicated to their fellow trainees, laughing over something.

"Come on, Pankaj. I did not expect you of all the people to believe this 'cool' and 'uncool' crap. I mean, we're still in school or what? Now if you don't mind, move your plate" Purvi had said and put her plate beside his.

Everyday after that, they sat together for lunch. Needless to say, they became fast friends.

...

"You have got to stop undermining yourself so much. Dude, you will soon be joining the CID Mumbai and don't tell me otherwise; I know you've been working hard and I can clearly see that ACP Praduman is really impressed with your performance" she had said after that eventful day when DCP Chitrole had supervised over their training.

After a nasty comment about the large target that Pankaj offered to the enemy for shooting, Purvi had lost her temper with the DCP. The entire bureau was stunned to see the trainee who had shot back sarcastically to none other than the DCP Chitrole himself. Making a nasty comment about her attitude this time, he had left in quite a temper.

Pankaj had been especially awed by this. He tried thanking her but she she just cut him short saying that if he did not start speaking up for himself, she would would take an avatar nastier than the DCP and now would he be kind enough to pass her the sauce?

Purvi even had the guts to ask the senior inspectors Abhijeet and Daya, "What, don't you ever speak up to the DCP when he is unreasonably irritating?" when their jaws had hit the floor after the since-famous incident.

 _If people were rain_ , he thought, _I was the drizzle, and she was a hurricane._

Over the years, he had grown extremely fond of this hurricane. There were many more of her anger out-bursts he had witnessed, and even more times when they had had huge arguments and yet he loved her.

He loved her in an altogether different way. It was not the typical sweetheart-kind of love, though people seemed to be aware of only that kind. No, he loved her in his own special way.

He basically looked up to her. Though he would be too adamant to admit it, it was Purvi who had influenced his better training performance. He had always respected her as an excellent peer and a friend beyond compare. Purvi had made him work hard, helped him whenever necessary and he in turn, had gifted her the power to his heart.

She had forced him to believe in himself-literally forced. Whenever, if by chance, he had a nervous panic attack, or when the seniors had rather sternly scolded him; all it took was one stern look from those eyes of hers and he got the energy-or the fear that he had to face her wrath soon after-to speak up for himslef. To believe in himself. Because she believed in him.

And that was much more than he could ask for.

They had their share of fights; when she would straightaway tell him to get lost and when he would be broken by her departure, but it all in turn just made him into the confident and self-believing cop-that he was now.

And then there were those eyes.

Though only recently, but Pankaj did admit to himself that he was taken by her ever since she had looked at him with those eyes and smiled.

It made his day when she would genuinely be proud of him. When she was happy. When she smiled. It was on those days that her eyes had a different look to them. They became even more dark, more deep, more beautiful. And they had the power to give him the strength, the warmth to his heart that he was ever thankful of.

Those eyes, glinting with mischief, brimming with confidence, but never crossing that line to arrogance; the owner of those eyes had him under her spell. She had asked him once whether he had any of those 'tacky-cliched' feelings for her. And he told her the truth that yes, he did love her. But in what way, was for her to perceive. Purvi had understood it perfectly well and had smiled and told him that well, they would always be stuck to each other, bounded by this weird friendship-love.

Ah, well, pankaj never told that another time. But he made sure that she knew that he always loved her-hey, not that kind, okay?-in his own way. Because there is always that one love to give. The love that has respect, gratitude and an everlasting promise of friendship.


End file.
